Daisy Represent As
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: What does Daisies represent? And why does Ryoma always stare at them? RyoSaku ONE SHOT


**Daisy Represents As**

**Written by Kairi Kazumi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **This would be my second RyoSaku one shot. Enjoy!

Ryoma could have sworn his mind is playing games on him or perhaps he thought so. He scratches his head while staring at one certain flower with his famous cat-like eyes. A bunch of daisies bloom beautifully under the sun.

"This is probably the 6th time a day I see this flower." He muttered with a little annoyed tone. It's not like he depise the flower much just confuse why he sees them again today.

"Nya! I didn't know you like daisies so much, Ochibi-chan!" exclaimed a hyper 3rd year named Kikumaru Eiji as he approaches the young tennis prodigy.

A small frown starts to show Ryoma's forehead as he questions his sempai what he meant. Now it's Eiji's turn to frown as he looks the first year and replied. "You'd always stare them whenever you see daisies." He pointed out. "Even during our tennis practice you'd stare at it too."

The young tennis prodigy blinks his eyes numerous times in confusing. He wondered himself if that what he did everyday. But with the child like 3rd year's proof, he soon recalls the previous days he'd done so far. And it seems he did stares at daisies these past days. "Wow how could I've not notice it?" Ryoma questioned himself.

Later on, Momoshirou Takeshi arrives in the scene as he carries tons of foods in his arms. He must have bought them from their school cafeteria. He then notices Eiji and Ryoma and decided to go over them.

"Yo Echizen, Eiji-sempai. What're you guys doing?" Momo asked them.

"I just caught Ochibi-chan staring at these flowers, Momo-chan." Eiji stated while pointing at the direction that he and Ryoma were looking at.

Momo's eyes follow his fellow teammate's pointing. "Oh daisies!" he glee as he suddenly gave a headlock on Ryoma's head. "Say, who is this lucky girl you're thinking right now?"

"You're choking him, Momo-chan. Nya!" the red haired lad pointed out as Momo quickly release the young boy.

"Just what are you implying, Momo-sempai?" Ryoma questioned him confusedly.

Momo stares at the kohai surprisingly then he looks at Eiji as he shakes his head. Later on he slaps his forehead while he still holds a food covered in plastic. Man how dense this little guy, Momo thought sadly.

"Look Echizen when a guy stares at one certain flower it means he's thinking of a girl he likes." He explained to him then Eiji shoots out a question.

"But why flowers describes on girls, nya?" Eiji asked him curiously.

The second year sighs yet he still continues. "Listen each flowers represents some personalities to one girl. As flowers they may resemble to a girl that fits her. For example, this girl is beautiful but she is vain and selfish so hers would be a thorn of red rose." Momo lectured them.

Eiji finally understands Momo's lecture as he begins to compliment how awesome his knowledge. As for Ryoma, let's just say he's getting more confused than ever. Not that his sempai's explanation are hard to understand it's just that he had never thought he would be thinking a certain person who represents a daisy. Then again what does daisy symbolizes as, he wondered.

Before Ryoma could asks Momo about it, he hears someone calls out his name. He turns his gaze seeing one certain clumsy girl with twin long braided hair. Sakuno waves at him while her other hand carries a bento box.

"Can we talk about this later, Momo-sempai?" he said.

"Sure just enjoy you little **_date_**." Momo grinned playfully while giving Ryoma a smack on his back.

"Just be nice to her and don't do any mean pranks. If you know what I meant, nya." Eiji added as the young tennis prodigy is walking away from them.

Ryoma just ignores the gibberish talks of his two sempais as he walks to Sakuno who smiles at him gently.

"Ne Ryoma-kun what are you, Kikumaru-sempai and Momo-sempai talked about?" she curiously asked him.

"Nothing." He replied. "Let's go."

He made a hand gesture signaling Sakuno to follow him along. As they walk, Ryoma takes a small glance on her. He notices her gentleness and kindness behind her shyness yet for somehow she reminds him of the flower he always stare. Like those daisies, for example. "Nah… that can't be it." He thought as she shakes his head.

"Something wrong, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked him worriedly.

Ryoma just reply nothing then he asks her about inside the bento box.

Away from Ryoma and Sakuno, two sempais haven't move a budge from the spot as they were watching their kohai with the granddaughter of Ryuzaki Sumire, their coach. To their view, they find it really interesting especially Eiji finds their togetherness really cute.

"You know. Ryuzaki-chan reminds me of that daisy." Eiji stated then he turns his attention to Momo. "What does daisy means, Momo-chan nya?"

The second year shuts his eyes to think carefully while he munches the food he carries. "If I'm not mistaken they're very innocence and shy yet has gentleness, purity and kindness." Momo replied. "Hold on… then does that mean?" he gasped.

Eiji nodded while he turns back his attention to Ryoma and Sakuno. "You think Ochibi-chan knows nya?" he questioned him.

"I doubt it not but let's keep it between us okay Eiji-sempai." He requested.

"Yeah nya."

**END**

**A/N: **I may be planning to do another one-shot related to this so don't think this is just the end yet. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
